Melissa Black
by OwnsTheNightKilljoys
Summary: Melissa Black,sister of Sirius Black,torn between two worlds: the Wizarding world and the Vampire.Being Voldemorts most faithful follower,working under Dumbledore's orders,and being in contact with Vampires,my life can't get anymore can it?
1. He was my Brother

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT MY OWN INVENTION DO NOT BELONG TO ME. COPYRIGHTED CHARACTER'S BELONG TO EITHER STEPHENIE MEYER OR J.K. ROWLING. BOTH WHO ARE AWESOME PEOPLE AND WITHOUT THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE THE WORLD OF TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER.**

**CHARACTERS OF MY INVENTION IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**-Melissa Black**

_**Me: Can I please own Twilight? Pretty please?**_

_**Stephenie: No. **_

_**Me: Aw man. Well then forget you! (turns around to talk to someone else.)**_

_**J.K. Rowling: Don't even ask.**_

_**Me: YOU AUTHORS ARE SO UNFAIR! YOU DON'T SHARE ANYTHING. FORGET YOU BOTH. **_

_**( I stalk away, huffing about Harry Potter and Twilight.)**_

**Chapter One:**

_He was my brother_

Sirius Black was my brother, my real biological brother. I was his younger sister but disregarding the age I felt the need to protect him. My mother disowned me not long after she did so with Sirius. When he ran away I felt as if he abandoned me. That turned out not to be the case. He still wrote to me whenever he could, but mother never knew. Mother would kill me if she did. She did find out after a while. It was the night Sirius came to visit. It was after midnight and Mother went to bed ages ago, so when I seen the red sparks outside my window I ran for the door. Without thinking to check if that rat of a house elf was lurking nearby. Within minutes of me letting Sirius in Mother came bursting into the hall, wand out, and Kreacher at her heels. He snitched. That night mother throw both me and Sirius out and told us never to set foot in her house again. Now with the last of her children gone she was left by herself.

I did stay with Lily and James for sometime till I found a home of my own with Sirius. Lily and James Potter were close friends of Sirius so I relied on them for anything, they swore to help in anyway they could. I was there that night when Sirius argued with James about setting Peter Pettigrew as Secret Keeper for them, explaining " They'll never suspect you to use him," of course he was referring to the Death Eaters who were at large since at the time Voldemort was a great fear in the wizarding world. I was there with Sirius when he received the word that Lily and James were dead and Harry survived. Voldemort had killed James first, then Lily, who stood up to him trying to protect little Harry, but she too was killed, no remorse what-so-ever. Then Voldemort turned on Harry, just a year old, a baby at the time, and tried to kill him as well but was unsuccessful. The curse backfired and Voldemort disappeared. No one knows what happened that night, literally what went wrong and where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has gone. He surely couldn't be dead could he?

Then Sirius made his plan: To kill Peter Pettigrew.

" Sirius, please, don't. I will take care of it." I pleaded. I would do it, no one knew I was Sirius sister. Even those who knew me then wouldn't know now, I easily solved that issue. I haven't looked like myself in years. I had a secret, I was a Metamorphmagus. I could change my appearance at will. No one besides Dumbledore and Sirius knew what I was. So, going through with doing Sirius's evil deed would basically be no harm to me. My pleading though seemed unnecessary.

By the look on his face I couldn't convince him otherwise. The look of rage on his face scared me, he looked as if he could kill _me_. "Don't tell me that rubbish about you being able to take care of it, Melissa. You know better then I do that you wont, you can't. Fearing _them_, they wont let you near him. They would be outraged to know you where here now. If they knew they'd surely kill you wouldn't they?" he questioned.

"Yes." I whispered through my teeth.

"Then how could you possibly take care of it? How will you kill Peter with all them watching you like a hulk?" he demanded.

"They wont be watching me, don't you see Sirius, they are all either trying to convince everyone they were bewitched or running for it. The Dark Lord isn't here to protect them from the Ministry anymore. They can't win. They wont be watching me." I repeated again.

"Lets say they are watching you, what makes you think they wont turn on you, huh? Just because you were Voldemort's little pet doesn't mean anything to them. Like you said they didn't like you, they didn't even trust you even though there _Master _reminded them you were the loyalist of them all. Apparently they didn't know Peter was working for _us_, but to only find out that Peterwas really passing useful and true information onto Voldemort. He didn't confine in _you_ that he had another reliable source of information too. What makes you think they believe him about you? Supposedly Peter was the most loyal to him." Sirius looked more angry then ever. "What makes you think they wont kill you when you walk through the door back to them tonight?"

"They wont kill me." I said rather loudly.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"The Malfoy's wont allow it." I said truthfully.

They wouldn't let the others kill me. They knew I was most faithful to the Dark Lord. They would believe anything I told them. Even my lies. They'd shield me, keep me from Death. Narcissa wouldn't allow them to kill me, she cared for me, as a sister. Whatever Cissy wants she gets no matter what it is, Lucius Malfoy wont disappoint his loving devoted wife. No one besides the Order knew I was in contact with Sirius , no one knew that I secretly was working on orders from Dumbledore to get inside the close knitted world of the Death Eaters, a mission for the Order of the Phoenix.

"You believe me don't you Sirius? About them? They wont let them harm me." I now stood in front of Sirius, searching his eyes for any sign of understanding.

"You wouldn't be alive today if they didn't think so." he finally said, a guilty look crossed his face.

Sirius believed it was his duty with being the older brother is to protect his younger sister from danger. He feels I shouldn't be involved in any of this. Wishes that there was something he could do to change it.

"Sirius, I swear, if you honestly believe me please let me take care of this myself. There's no need to risk your freedom for this." I pleaded again.

"My _freedom_? I don't have freedom Melissa. Don't you get it, I'm hiding from the Ministry as we speak, they believe I turned Lily and James over to Voldemort. They are looking for me, to haul me to Azaban, so why not do this myself? I would be hauled off to Azaban no matter what anyway. Why not do something worth being sent there for?"

"Because this isn't your fault, its mine."

"Your fault? How'd you come up with that one?" he bellowed, angry again that I was making this so hard, when me fighting him wasn't needed.

"I should have known, Sirius, known that Peter was a sneaking, lying, deceiving little scum I always believed he was. I only let that point of view pass because you and the others believed in him." I began to cry again. "Its my fault that Lily and James are dead today."

"If its anyone's fault its mine. I should have never convince them to change Peter to Secret Keeper at the last moment. There _dead_ because of _me_."

He walked away from me over to the fire and stared into for sometime before speaking again.

"Melissa, I have to do it. I cant risk anything happening to you. I swore to protect you since the day you were born." he said softly.

"But Sirius--" I began, pleading in my voice once again.

" Like you said you wont be in danger with the Malfoy's, then don't make them think twice about you. I have to do this. My last forgiving act to Lily and James."

There was no way to convince him. No matter how hard I tried there was no stopping him. Even if he agreed to let me kill Peter myself, as soon as I turn my back on him he'd do it himself. So what was the time wasted on arguing with him. I was basically wasting my breathe for a lost cause.

"Okay," was all I said.

"That's it, you'll let me take care of this, Melissa?" he sounded slightly shocked with me giving in.

"Yes. You can do it. You wouldn't let me take care of it even if you'd agreed. You'd do it as soon as I turned my back." I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, your right about that." he grinned back.

"I love you, Sirius. Remember that, whatever might happen, your my brother and I love you. Always." I whispered as tears began to roll down my face more heavily the before.

He pulled me to him, hugging me tightly as if he was never going to let go. As if he felt a bigger separation or danger on the horizon that was bound to come no matter what our decision was. Then he said "I love you, too."


	2. Back to the Malfoys

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT MY OWN INVENTION DO NOT BELONG TO ME. COPYRIGHTED CHARACTER'S BELONG TO EITHER STEPHENIE MEYER OR J.K. ROWLING. BOTH WHO ARE AWESOME PEOPLE AND WITHOUT THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE THE WORLD OF TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER.

CHARACTERS OF MY INVENTION IN THIS CHAPTER:

-Melissa Black

**Chapter Two:**

_Back to the Malfoy's_

Worried as I was about Sirius I couldn't risk going to see him again. He was right. What if they were watching me. So what if the Malfoy's believed me, whatever I said, that didn't stop the _others _from watching and trusting me so entirely. So weeks passed and I was worried sick about Sirius. There was no word on where Peter is now or what he is doing now or what he now that the Dark Lord is _gone. _For all we know he could have easily disappeared, ran away into hiding like many are. Or he could be , like many, searching for Voldemort and offering help.

Maybe Sirius wont be able to find Peter, maybe Peter has just vanished and we'll never see him again. Sirius wont have to risk it all just for the slim ball, Peter. Sirius could lay low for a couple months, or years. I would help him with hiding. I could send him to America, smuggle him out so the Ministry couldn't find him. Surely they couldn't have the American Ministry's looking for him as well, could they?

So I was back at the Malfoy's when I heard the news about Sirius. I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee with Narcissa, who was reading the _Daily Prophet_. I bother to look at those papers anymore, it was to depressing to read about the deaths that have been cause on our behalf. So when Cissy laughed about something in the paper I looked up, puzzled, she never laughed now-a-days about anything the paper wrote.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Sirius Black." she stated rather flatly, my heart dropped at the mention of Sirius.

"What about him?" I tried to sound as flat as she had when she talked about him.

"He's been caught. By the Ministry. He tried to kill Peter. They believe he did too. Idiots the Ministry are."

Sirius has been caught by the Ministry of Magic, no that couldn't be right. He just couldn't be. Then there was something else Cissy said '_He tried to kill Peter. They believe he did too.' _

"What do you mean kill Peter?" I asked confusion clear in my voice.

"He was unsuccessfully. Peter is alive. Much less I can say for all those Muggles that are now dead. Peter's doing, clever." Narcissa said then looked up and passed me the Prophet. Sure enough there on the front page was Sirius Black, his imprisonment mug shot. He was screaming silently up from the front page.

" Its about time Black's got what he deserved." She then looked at me like I should say something in agreement to what she stated.

"Yes, about time." I said shaking my head in agreement. My heart dropped even lower.

"Thinking of Peter I should go wake him. He said something about cleaning up unfinished business."

"Peter's here?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, he came last night." then she left the room. Little Draco, the Malfoy's son, was sitting quietly in his high chair eating his cereal the whole time without me even noticing. I got up circled around the table and scooped him up.

"It all just keeps getting worse doesn't it, Draco?" I whispered to him. He crooned in what sounded like agreement.

"Miss your Daddy, huh, buddy?"

I was rocking Draco when Cissy and Peter came back into the room. Peter looking rather worn, served him right. Anger swelled up in me like the fires of hell, ripping at my heart, my soul, urging me to finish what Sirius began. I shook my head slightly, placing Draco into his mothers waiting arms and tried to mask my face with morning happiness, if that was even possible.

"Good Morning, Peter." I said with forced cheeriness.

"Morning." he murmured. He went to pull a chair out to sit at, and winced. His hand was bandaged.

"Peter, what happened?" I asked, concern coated my voice nicely, making me sound sincerely concerned.

"Nothing, injured myself. That's all. You know…" he trailed off.

"I'm glad to see you made it back alright."

"Yes, lucky. I finally got Black. Thinking he could off me. Ha! Think again." Peter gushed. It took all I had not to just forget the wand I had in my pocket, jump across the table and kill Peter with my bear hands. I resisted , I couldn't afford to blow my cover, sure enough if I killed Peter, the Malfoy's wouldn't stop anyone from coming after me.

"Yes, lucky you were." I mumbled.

~*~

"Narcissa dear, why would you let Peter in? You know what he's like." Lucius Malfoy asked his wife.

I was in the library with Cissy when Lucius came in, a disgusted look on his face. Its been a while since I actually seen Lucius who always seem to be out doing some type of business. He looked older, there seemed to be lines creased across his forehead that not have always been there. He looked stressed and worried.

"He needed a place to stay the night. So I let him in. You don't need to worry he's leaving soon." Narcissa stood to her feet, handing Draco to me and walking over to her husband.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"He has business to attend to. He wont be back afterwards, he said."

Lucius didn't say anything but slightly worried look crossed his face. Then he turned to me and Draco. His face warmed slightly at the sight of his son. I got to my feet quickly, stepped the short distances between us and handed his son to him.

"Draco," was all he said. Then he looked up at me and smiled slightly and said "Hello, Melissa."

"Hello, Lucius. How have you been?"

"I've been better." he chuckled.

I figured now would be a good time to let Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco have quality family time together so I bided them all "Good Night" and headed off to bed.

**I know this chapter is short too. But Im working on making longer ones. My time is limited because I work all week and all. But Please feel free to Review with any comments, etc. **


End file.
